The Elder Scrolls: Arena
The Elder Scrolls: Arena was released in 1994 and was the first game in The Elder Scrolls series and 12th game developed by Bethesda Softworks. It was one of the first role-playing games of this type and definitely one of the largest for the time. In 2004, a downloadable version of the game was made available free of charge as part of the 10th anniversary of The Elder Scrolls series, but newer systems may require an emulator such as DOSBox to run it, as Arena is a DOS-based program. Like its sequels, Arena takes place on the continent of Tamriel, complete with wilderness, dungeons, and a spell creation system that allows players to mix various spell effects into a new spell as long as they have the money to pay for it. Another notable part of Arena is its tendency to be unforgiving towards newer players. It is easy to die in the starting dungeon, as powerful enemies can be encountered if the player lingers too long. However, this effect slowly withers away as the player becomes more powerful and more aware of the threats that loom everywhere. Even Ken Rolston, lead designer of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, says he started the game at least twenty times and only got out of the beginning dungeon once. Although not as popular as the later games, Arena generated a cult following, and it was successful enough to spawn a sequel, Daggerfall. Development Arena was originally supposed to be a game of gladiatorial combat. The player was to take his team of gladiators and would travel about a world fighting other teams in their arenas until the player became "grand champion" in the world's capital, the Imperial City. Along the way side-quests and various role-playing aspects were added. Eventually these side-quests became more important than the tournament aspects, so the tournament part of the game was discarded, and Arena became a "full-blown RPG". Because all the material had already been printed up with the title "Arena", the game went to market as The Elder Scrolls: Arena. The name turned into being a nickname for the world, since the Empire of Tamriel was so violent. Missing their Christmas 1993 deadline, the game was released in the "doldrums" of March 1994, which was considered a bad time to release a game for a small developer like Bethesda. The misleading packaging further contributed to distributor distaste for the game, leading to an initial distribution of only 3,000 units. When the game launched it was initially very buggy, being very difficult if not impossible to complete the main quest in the original, non-patched version of the game. Bethesda released a number of patches to fix almost all of the glitches, making the game finish-able and more stable. It sold slowly, but steadily, and despite harsh reviews, general bugginess, and the considerable demands the game made on players' machines, the game became a cult hit. Versions Arena was originally released on CD-ROM and 3.5" floppy disk. The CD-ROM edition is the more advanced, featuring enhanced speech for some characters and CGI video sequences. In late 1994, Arena was re-released in a special "Deluxe Edition" package, containing the CD-ROM patched to the latest version, a mouse pad with the map of Tamriel printed on it, and the "Codex Scientia"; an in-depth hint book. The version that was released as freeware by Bethesda Softworks in 2004 is the 3.5" floppy disk version, not the CD-ROM edition. Gameplay Arena, along with Daggerfall, are the only two games in the series to let the player explore every province of Tamriel, (although this will be possible in The Elder Scrolls: Online too) the actual gameworld is substantially larger than Morrowind or Oblivion. The game utilizes randomly generated content to generate a massive world (around 6 million square kilometers), without much effort on the developers' part. The world has hundreds of towns with several hundred dungeons, along with 17 specially designed dungeons that were part of the game's main quest. Due to the enormity of the world, fast travel is essential. Walking to a nearby town could take up to 10 hours of real time, a far off town in another province could take several days. The game is played from a first-person perspective. Combat is performed by clicking the right mouse button and dragging it across the screen, as if swinging your weapon. Magic is used by clicking on the magic menu, selecting your spell, and clicking where you want to shoot it. There is also the ability to pickpocket people on the street, or break into a store at night. Arena was one of the first games to have a day and night cycle, with stores closing at night, people getting off the streets, and monsters wandering around towns at night. The actual main quest is completed by finishing all 17 developer-made dungeons and completing the Staff of Chaos, but there are other quests as well. Asking about rumors in a town will lead to someone telling you about someone in a bar that may need help. These "miscellaneous" quests are very simple, ranging from simple delivery missions to finding an artifact item after going through a dungeon. Plot summary The Emperor is summoned by Imperial Battle Mage Jagar Tharn on rumors of treachery. But Jagar Tharn betrays him, and transports the Emperor into another dimension. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane, witnesses his treachery and tries to warn the Elder Council, but is killed by Tharn, her corporeal form being destroyed by the Staff of Chaos. After months of planning, Jagar Tharn transforms himself into the image of the Emperor and takes the throne, summoning demon minions and transforming them into the Emperor's Guard, and sending the head of the Imperial Guard, Talin, into the Imperial Dungeons to die. Ria Silmane becomes an incorporeal form through the use of magic and remains in this world so that she can warn Talin of Jagar Tharn's treachery and that the Emperor is actually Jagar Tharn in disguise. Ria creates a key for Talin to escape his cell and teleports him to another province through the use of a Shift Gate. The only way to stop Jagar Tharn is to obtain the Staff of Chaos, in which he holds his lifeforce. But the staff has been split by Tharn into 8 pieces and scattered across Tamriel. Since Talin is the only one that Ria Silmane could trust, it's up to him to reassemble the pieces and defeat Jagar Tharn. Finally, in 3E 399, after a long quest to reassemble the pieces, which were hidden at the bottom of a dungeon in each province, Talin finally reassembles the Staff of Chaos. However, Jagar Tharn was not defeated like he and Ria Silmane had hoped. There was one final piece in the Imperial Palace, the jewel to the Staff, which would make it complete. Talin fought his way through the Imperial Palace to the basement level where he fought with Tharn. Talin touched the staff to the jewel and they formed instantly, melting Jagar Tharn. The staff creates a portal automatically to the dimension in which the Emperor and General Warhaft are being held. They fall out of the portal and thank Talin. The Emperor makes him the Eternal Champion as a reward for saving them and defeating Jagar Tharn. Appearances *Blubamka *Gaiden Shinji *Golthog *Jagar Tharn *Orghum *Ria Silmane *Talin *Thorig *Tiber Septim *Uriel Septim VII *Underking *Warhaft |deities=*Elder Gods *Sheogorath *Sithis |races=*Argonian *Breton *Bosmer *Dunmer *Dwemer *Altmer *Khajiit **Ohmes-Raht *Nord *Redguard |creatures=*Goblin *Great Wyrm *Homonculus *Lich *Lizard Man *Medusa *Minotaur *Rat *Rat (large) *Snow Wolf *Spider *Troll *Wolf *Orc ;Undead *Ghoul *Skeleton *Vampire *Wraith *Zombie ;Golems *Ice Golem *Iron Golem *Stone Golem ;Demons *Fire Daemon *Hell Hound |events=*Imperial Simulacrum |locations=*Mundus **Nirn ***Pyandonea ***Tamriel ****Black Marsh *****Vaults of Gemin *****Murkwood *****Thorn *****Riverwalk *****Branchmont *****Chasecreek *****Riverbridge *****Seafalls *****Archon *****Portdun Mont *****Seaspring *****Branchgrove *****Rockpark *****Lilmoth *****Alten Meirhall *****Longmont *****Blackrose *****Rockspring *****Moonmarch *****Chasepoint *****Soulrest *****Rockgrove *****Stonewastes *****Gideon *****Glenbridge *****Rockguard *****Greenspring *****Helstrom *****Alten Markmont *****Greenglade *****Rockpoint *****Stormhold *****Tenmar Wall *****Alten Corimont ****Elsweyr *****Temple of Agamanus *****Halls of Colossus *****Dune *****Cori Darglade *****Verkarth Hills *****Seaplace *****Tordorn Wood *****Riverhold *****Kings Walk *****Orcrest *****Neumar Walk *****Ein Melrvale *****Heimthor Mount *****Portnew View *****Torval *****Chasegrove *****Tenmar Forest *****Black Heights *****Markgran Brook *****Darkvulk Haven *****South Guard *****Senchal *****Corinth *****Helkarn Land *****Greenhall *****Duncori Walk *****Brukreich Bridge *****Chasemoor *****Meir Lynmount *****Rimmen *****Valley Guard *****Alabaster *****Darkarn Place *****River Keep ****Hammerfell *****Stonekeep *****Fang Lair *****Sentinel *****Lainlyn *****Chasetown *****Sunkeep *****Dragon Grove *****Hegathe *****Vulnim Gate *****Riverview *****Lainebon Place *****Shadymarch *****Gilane *****Thorstad Place *****Verkarth City *****Skaven *****Karnver Falls *****Taneth *****Riverpoint *****Roseguard *****Corten Mont *****Chaseguard *****Rihad *****Stonemoor *****North Hall *****Vulknew Town *****Stonedale *****Elinhir *****Nimbel Moor *****Belkarth Guard *****Cliff Keep *****Heldorn Mount *****Dragon Gate *****Dragonstar ****High Rock *****Mines of Khuras *****Crypt of Hearts *****Daggerfall *****Reich Gradkeep *****Glenpoint *****Ilessan Hills *****Ebon Wastes *****Camlorn *****Moonguard *****Kings Guard *****Eagle Brook *****Meir Darguard *****Meir Thorvale *****White Haven *****Shornhelm *****Thorkan Park *****Old Gate *****Normar Heights *****North Point *****Markwasten Moor *****Portchun Creek *****Norvulk Hills *****Vermeir Wastes *****Wayrest *****Wind Keep *****Black Wastes *****Evermore *****Dunkarn Haven *****Raven Spring *****Karthgran Vale *****Dunlain Falls *****Cloud Spring *****Farrun *****Jehanna ****Imperial Province *****Imperial City ******Imperial Dungeons ******Imperial Palace ****Morrowind *****Black Gate *****Blacklight *****Cormar View *****Reich Rarkeep *****Silgrad Tower *****Verarchen Hall *****Karththor Dale *****Sonefalls *****Riverbridge *****Oaktown *****Kragenmoor *****Heimlyn Keep *****Narsis *****Ebonheart *****Eagle Moor *****Old Keep *****Silnim Vale *****Corkarth Run *****Tear *****Mournhold *****Amber Forest *****Darnim Watch *****Dragon Glade *****Helnim Wall *****Sailen Vulgate *****Necrom *****Greenheights *****Glen Haven *****Karththor Heights *****Firewatch *****Vvardenfell ******Dagoth-Ur ******Old Run ******Stoneforest ******Markgran Forest ****Skyrim *****Fortress of Ice *****Labyrinthian *****Solitude *****Dragon Bridge *****Markarth Side *****Snowhawk *****Lainalten *****Amber Guard *****Karthwasten Hall *****Granitehall *****North Keep *****Falcreath *****Nevgrad Watch *****Riverwood *****Black Moor *****Whiterun *****Nimalten City *****Sunguard *****Greenwall *****Ritten *****Reich Corigate *****Vernim Wood *****Pargran Village *****Dragon Wood *****Windhelm *****Amal *****Laintar Dale *****Winterhold *****Helarchen Creek *****Dunpar Wall *****Dawnstar *****Stonehills *****Dunstad Grove ****Summurset Isle *****Temple of Mad God *****Crystal Tower *****Firsthold *****West Guard *****Skywatch *****Silsailen Point *****Vulkhel Guard *****Karndar Watch *****Belport Run *****Cloudrest *****Kings Haven *****Garddun Spring *****Cargard Wastes *****Marbruk Brook *****Lillandril *****Karnwasten Moor *****Sea Keep *****White Guard *****Ebon Stadmont *****Old Falls *****Riverfield *****Riverwatch *****Alinor *****Wasten Coridale *****Marnor Keep *****Glenview *****Sunhold *****Holly Falls *****Archen Grangrove *****Thorheim Guard *****Dusk *****Silver Wood *****Shimmerene *****Rosefield ****Valenwood *****Selene's Web *****Elden Grove *****Arenthia *****Thormar Keep *****Ebon Ro *****Vulkwasten Wood *****Silvenar *****Falinesti *****Black Park *****Stone Fell *****Emperors Run *****Cori Silmoor *****Glenpoint *****Longvale *****Meadow Run *****Moonmont *****Karthdar Square *****Lynpan March *****Eldenroot *****Archen Cormount *****Tarlain Heights *****Greenheart *****Marbruk Field *****Longhaven *****Vullain Haven *****Woodhearth *****Stonesquare *****Southpoint *****Green Hall *****Wasten Brukbrook *****Eagle Vale *****Heimdar City *****Cormeir Spring *****Haven |organizations=*Afterdark Society *Dark Brotherhood *Dwarves of Kragen *Empire **Blades **Elder Council **Emperor **Eternal Champion **Imperial Battle Mage **Imperial Legion ***Imperial Guard ****City Guard *****Sergeant *****Captain ****Emperor's Guard *Mages Guild *Thieves' Guild *Wharf Rats |weapons=*Adamantium Weapons **Adamantium Battle Axe **Adamantium Broadsword **Adamantium Claymore **Adanamtium Dagger **Adamantium Dai-Katana **Adamantium Flail **Adamantium Katana **Adamantium Long Bow **Adamantium Longsword **Adamantium Mace **Adamantium Saber **Adamantium Shortsword **Adamantium Staff **Adamantium Short Bow **Adamantium Tanto **Adamantium Wakizashi **Adamantium War Axe **Adamantium Warhammer *Battle Axe *Broadsword *Claymore *Dagger *Dai-Katana *Dwarven Weapons **Dwarven Battle Axe **Dwarven Broadsword **Dwarven Claymore **Dwarven Dagger **Dwarven Dai-Katana **Dwarven Flail **Dwarven Katana **Dwarven Long Bow **Dwarven Longsword **Dwarven Mace **Dwarven Saber **Dwarven Shortsword **Dwarven Staff **Dwarven Short Bow **Dwarven Tanto **Dwarven Wakizashi **Dwarven War Axe **Dwarven Warhammer *Ebony Weapons **Ebony Battle Axe **Ebony Broadsword **Ebony Claymore **Ebony Dagger **Ebony Dai-Katana **Ebony Flail **Ebony Katana **Ebony Long Bow **Ebony Longsword **Ebony Mace **Ebony Saber **Ebony Shortsword **Ebony Staff **Ebony Short Bow **Ebony Tanto **Ebony Wakizashi **Ebony War Axe **Ebony Warhammer *Elven Weapons **Elven Battle Axe **Elven Broadsword **Elven Claymore **Elven Dagger **Elven Dai-Katana **Elven Flail **Elven Katana **Elven Long Bow **Elven Longsword **Elven Mace **Elven Saber **Elven Shortsword **Elven Staff **Elven Short Bow **Elven Tanto **Elven Wakizashi **Elven War Axe **Elven Warhammer *Flail *Iron Weapons **Iron Battle Axe **Iron Broadsword **Iron Claymore **Iron Dagger **Iron Dai-Katana **Iron Flail **Iron Katana **Iron Long Bow **Iron Longsword **Iron Mace **Iron Saber **Iron Shortsword **Iron Staff **Iron Short Bow **Iron Tanto **Iron Wakizashi **Iron War Axe **Iron Warhammer *Katana *Mace *Mithril Weapons **Mithril Battle Axe **Mithril Broadsword **Mithril Claymore **Mithril Dagger **Mithril Dai-Katana **Mithril Flail **Mithril Katana **Mithril Long Bow **Mithril Longsword **Mithril Mace **Mithril Saber **Mithril Shortsword **Mithril Staff **Mithril Short Bow **Mithril Tanto **Mithril Wakizashi **Mithril War Axe **Mithril Warhammer *Long Bow *Longsword *Saber *Shortsword *Short Bow *Silver Weapons **Silver Battle Axe **Silver Broadsword **Silver Claymore **Silver Dagger **Silver Dai-Katana **Silver Flail **Silver Katana **Silver Long Bow **Silver Longsword **Silver Mace **Silver Saber **Silver Shortsword **Silver Staff **Silver Short Bow **Silver Tanto **Silver Wakizashi **Silver War Axe **Silver Warhammer *Staff *Staff of Chaos *Steel Weapons **Steel Battle Axe **Steel Broadsword **Steel Claymore **Steel Dagger **Steel Dai-Katana **Steel Flail **Steel Katana **Steel Long Bow **Steel Longsword **Steel Mace **Steel Saber **Steel Shortsword **Steel Staff **Steel Short Bow **Steel Tanto **Steel Wakizashi **Steel War Axe **Steel Warhammer *Tanto *Wakizashi *War Axe *Warhammer |armor=*Adamantium Armor **Adamantium Helm **Adamantium Right Pauldron **Adamantium Left Pauldron **Adamantium Cuirass **Adamantium Gauntlets **Adamantium Greaves **Adamantium Boots **Adamantium Buckler **Adamantium Round Shield **Adamantium Kite Shield **Adamantium Tower Shield *Buckler *Chain armor **Chain Helm **Chain Right Pauldron **Chain Left Pauldron **Chain Cuirass **Chain Gauntlets **Chain Greaves **Chain Boots *Dwarven Armor **Dwarven Helm **Dwarven Right Pauldron **Dwarven Left Pauldron **Dwarven Cuirass **Dwarven Gauntlets **Dwarven Greaves **Dwarven Boots **Dwarven Buckler **Dwarven Round Shield **Dwarven Kite Shield **Dwarven Tower Shield *Ebony Armor **Ebony Helm **Ebony Right Pauldron **Ebony Left Pauldron **Ebony Cuirass **Ebony Gauntlets **Ebony Greaves **Ebony Boots **Ebony Buckler **Ebony Round Shield **Ebony Kite Shield **Ebony Tower Shield *Elven Armor **Elven Helm **Elven Right Pauldron **Elven Left Pauldron **Elven Cuirass **Elven Gauntlets **Elven Greaves **Elven Boots **Elven Buckler **Elven Round Shield **Elven Kite Shield **Elven Tower Shield *Iron Armor **Iron Helm **Iron Right Pauldron **Iron Left Pauldron **Iron Cuirass **Iron Gauntlets **Iron Greaves **Iron Boots **Iron Buckler **Iron Round Shield **Iron Kite Shield **Iron Tower Shield *Kite Shield *Leather armor **Leather Helm **Leather Right Pauldron **Leather Left Pauldron **Leather Cuirass **Leather Gauntlets **Leather Greaves **Leather Boots *Mithril Armor **Mithril Helm **Mithril Right Pauldron **Mithril Left Pauldron **Mithril Cuirass **Mithril Gauntlets **Mithril Greaves **Mithril Boots **Mithril Buckler **Mithril Round Shield **Mithril Kite Shield **Mithril Tower Shield *Plate Armor **Plate Helm **Plate Right Pauldron **Plate Left Pauldron **Plate Cuirass **Plate Gauntlets **Plate Greaves **Plate Boots *Round Shield *Silver Armor **Silver Helm **Silver Right Pauldron **Silver Left Pauldron **Silver Cuirass **Silver Gauntlets **Silver Greaves **Silver Boots *Steel Armor **Steel Helm **Steel Right Pauldron **Steel Left Pauldron **Steel Cuirass **Steel Gauntlets **Steel Greaves **Steel Boots *Tower Shield |accessories=*Adamantium Amulet *Adamantium Belt *Adamantium Bracelet *Adamantium Ring *Adamantium Torc *Amulet of Kings *Bracelet *Ebony Amulet *Ebony Belt *Ebony Bracelet *Ebony Ring *Ebony Torc *Elven Amulet *Elven Belt *Elven Bracelet *Elven Ring *Elven Torc *Dwarven Amulet *Dwarven Belt *Dwarven Bracelet *Dwarven Ring *Dwarven Torc *Iron Amulet *Iron Belt *Iron Bracelet *Iron Ring *Iron Torc *Mithril Amulet *Mithril Belt *Mithril Bracelet *Mithril Ring *Mithril Torc *Silver Amulet *Silver Belt *Silver Bracelet *Silver Ring *Silver Torc *Steel Amulet *Steel Belt *Steel Bracelet *Steel Ring *Steel Torc |artifacts=*Auriel's Bow *Auriel's Shield *Chrysamere *Ebony Blade *Ebony Mail *King Ornum's Coffer *Lord's Mail *Necromancer's Amulet *Oghma Infinium *Ring of Khajiit *Ring of Phynaster *Skeleton's Key *Spell Breaker *Staff of Magnus *Volendrung *Warlock's Ring |scrolls=*Elder Scrolls |potions=*Potion of Cure Disease *Potion of Cure Poison *Potion of Free Action *Potion of Healing *Potion of Heal True *Potion of Invisibility *Potion of Levitation *Potion of Purification *Potion of Resist Cold *Potion of Resist Fire *Potion of Resist Poison *Potion of Resist Shock *Potion of Restore Power *Potion of Stamina *Potion of Strength |keys=*Ruby Key |misc=*Book of prayers *Brimstone *Gold coin *Crystal *Diamond *Heart of Selene *Invitation *Magical Tablet *Map *Mark *Note *Parchment *Religious tome *Sacred icon *Splintered staff *Stone Tablet (Black Marsh) *Stone Tablet (Elsweyr) *String of prayer beads |specificspells=*Fire Dart *Light Heal *1st Circinate **Levitate **Stamina **Light **Heal **Orc Strength **Invisibility **Wanderlight **Wizard's Fire *2nd Circinate **Shock **Strength Leech **Shield **Free Action *3rd Circinate **Open **Resist Cold **Resist Fire **Resist Shock **Sanctuary] **Wizard Lock **Fireball **Cure Poison **Ice Bolt **Cure Disease *4th Circinate **Earth Wall **Spell Shield **Heal True **Silence **Troll's Blood **Witch's Curse **Ice Storm **Fire Storm *5th Circinate **Wyvern's Sting **Resist Poison *6th Circinate **Passwall **Pitfalls **Force Wall **Wildfire **Spell Drain **Far Silence **Lifesteal *7th Circinate **Toxic Cloud **Wizard Rend **Shalidor's Mirror **Lightning *Arch-Circinate **Medusa's Gaze **Cause Disease **Force Bolt **Purify **Gods' Fire |spelleffects=*Cause Curse *Cause Disease *Cause Paralyzation *Cause Poison *Create Shield *Create Wall *Create Floor *Continuous Damage Fatigue *Continuous Damage Health *Contonuous Damage Spell Points *Cure Poison *Cure Disease *Cure Paralyzation *Cure Curse *Damage Fatigue *Damage Health *Damage Spell Points *Designate as Non-Target *Destroy Wall *Destroy Floor *Drain Attribute *Elemental Resistance *Fortify Attribute *Heal Attributes *Heal Fatigue *Heal Health *Invisibility *Levitate *Light *Lock *Open *Silence *Spell Absorption *Spell Reflection *Spell Resistance *Regenerate *Transfer Attribute *Transfer Figured Attribute: Health, Spell Points, Fatigue |magicmisc=*Create key *Curse *Detect Magic *Dream communication *Resist Death *Shift Gate *Spell creation *Teleportation |constellations=*The Lady |diseases=*Blood Rot *Brain Rot *Caliron's Curse *Chrondiasis *Consumption *Cholera *Dementia *Leprosy *Lycanthropy *Plague *Red Death *Stomach Rot *Swamp Rot *Typhoid Fever *Vampirism *Witches' Pox *Wizard Fever *Wound Rot *Yellow Fever |holidays=*New Life Festival *South Winds Prayer *Heart's Day *First Planting *Jester's Day *Second Planting *Mid Year's Celebration *Merchants Festival *Sun's Rest *Harvest's End *Tales and Tallows *Witches Festival *Emperor's Day *Warrior's Festival *North Winds Prayer *Old Life Festival |miscmisc= *Dragon's teeth }} Trivia *In the opening cinematic, the Emperor is referred to as Uriel Septim IV, instead of Uriel Septim VII. External links * Free official download, from The Elder Scrolls official site * Latest patch, v1.06 * "Arena" storyline - more info ja:The Elder Scrolls: Arena de:The Elder Scrolls: Arena Category:Arena Category:Games